Draft C1
BURN, LITTLE BITCHES! ''' by /lit/ '''CHAPTER !1 Timothy towered over the anthill, a box of matches in one hand, a 5 gallon container of gasoline in the other. He was finally ready. All of his life these twisted creatures had tormented him. As he walked to school he could see seemingly endless rows of anthills lining the sidewalk, when he played in the yard he could see them perching on top of the blades of grass, watching him. Even as he lay down to go to sleep every night, in the quiet of his room he would hear thousands upon thousands of tiny little feet, clawing at his bedroom window trying to get in. He fucking detested them fuckos. Red ants, normal ants, all kinds and species, he wanted to see them writhe in agony, as he, their self-proclaimed master, rained fiery judgement on their asses. His eyes didn't even blink, only a faint twitch was visible as he unscrewed the cap of the gas container and slowly poured its contents on top of the hill. He watched as the ants who were unlucky enough to have been caught on the surface were quikly sucked into the entrance the the hill as the liquid drained into it, drowning them alone in the dark passeges of their home. He opened the box of matches.Not a thought crossed his mind as his body went through the empty motions of striking the match. The ants, with their endless tormenting, had long since drained him of any emotions. He watched the flame dance on the end of the match stick, swaying slowly side to side. Then suddenly, without any warning, he dropped it onto the pool of liquid below him. A single cloud pierced the sky as flames rose, and the sound of a thousand creatures dying was music to his ears. Unfortunatly for Timothy, he had forgotten to step back when he dropped the match. The screams of the thousands upon thousands of ants were suddenly overtaken by his own as the fat which made up so much of his body began to boil in the heat. Timothy laughed so hard he pooped a little, as the weirdest whyboner started to manifest in his shorts. Timothy, being the 9 year old that he was, had never before experienced this level of sexual arousal. It was definitely the shit. Because of the blocks his parents had placed on the internet, Timothy had never before now been able to discover his intense scat fetish. Only as the overpowering scent of shit, which was cooking tenderly in the fire, overwhelmed him did he realise how much he loved poop. He proceeded to find a stick which he smothered in a pile of his own fecal matter which he then roasted over the burning ants like an old school weenie-roast. He was so content with what he had concocted that as he smeared it all over his face, a single tear was wrenched from his eye, mixing with the shit flavored juices as it went until it finally became one with the flames. He was butch. Just then, the token black guy appeared. "Nigga what the fuck you doin'! Jamal! Yo Jamal! Come look at this little fuck- OH SHIT! THAT IS SHIT! NIGGA DUN SHIT HIMSELF! AND HE ALSO SEEMS TO HAVE A BONUH BENEATH DEM BRITCHES!!1 The black guy quickly grew bored with the situation and wandered off to find some heroin to shoot up. he is black. (Black guy's do heroin. Lots of it.(For example, the aforementioned "Jamal" was doing heroin as his name was being called.) Meanwhile, in the ant hill, defenses that had for long been ignored started to seem meaningful once more. The fire-retardent lining that the queen has ordered to be built on all of the walls and which her workers had scorned when initiallly placing now saved countless ant lives. The fire-proof room at the bottom of the anthill was equally as effective in foiling Timothy's plot to destroy the vile creautures once and for all. CHAPTER 2 THE NIGGERING! He Woke to a nigger staring him down. In a beatiful peacefull valley he once called his home. Little did he know that this nigger would soon become his best friend. The nigger began to speak he said "Get the fuck up fool we have to go save christmas."So it was the nigger and he began thier journey to the north pole. Fuck them if they knew however that they whould soon encounter what would be the greatest experience of their entire lives. CHAPTER 3 : JAMAL'S DAY BEFORE THE INCIDENT! Jamal was a plain old school quiet fellow. He usually spent his days liquoring up in the local bar, not giving a fuck. His friends though were a constant pain in the ass to him, as they always seemed to drag him to pointless parties, gigs, dj events and general hullabaloo he never really gave a shit about. His quiet demeanor was his strongest pro, but also gradually became his undoing. He always failed to disagree or generally engage in dialogue to avoid something, and ended up being manipulated by all kinds of bitches and fags. He couldn't fucking stand fags and general perverts. This kind of behavior drove him to the fucking edge. CHAPTER 4: IAN AND THE SPACE NIGGERS! One day Ian was walking home from school. He looked up at the sky and said "What a nice say," He continued to walk when all of the sudden a flying bucket of KFC landed infront of him. The KFC bucket opened up and 7 feet tall niggers with 2 feet dicks walked out. In his shock and horror, Ian just stood there and observed. The nigger walked up to him and whipped Ian with his cock. Ian was knocked out instantly and fell with a thump. The niggers then picked Ian up and carried him into the KFC bucket. When Ian woke up there was about 7 or 8 niggers around him. He was tied down by there long cocks. The niggers just stood there and looked at Ian. Ian did everything he could do to get out of the death grip of the cocks. The niggers then let retracted their cocks and let Ian go. In the background, Ian could hear the song Ass by Lil Waine. The door to the bucket exploded and in came the IGTFOWK or the Intergalactic Task Force Of White Knights. They pulled Ian out of the bucket and CHAPTER 5: TIMOTHY'S RETURN! It had been 5 long years since Timothy had initially tried to wipe out the ant hill. He had spent nearly 2 of those years in intensive phyisical therapy, since he had suffered burns on 70% of his body and then proceeded to rub shit into the burns, causing massive infections which had destroyed much of the muscle in his body. The 3 years after that he had struggled with severe up and downs relating to his crippling scat addiction. Although he felt like he didn't quite belong, Timothy tried to attend weekly NA meetings to talk about his scat addiction. But a few times he had fallen off the wagon, into a massive pile of shit. Perhaps his parents complete repression of his poopy tendancies early in life had made it so that he could just not control himself when he was around poop. He had been withdrawn from middle school afer being found multiple times in the bathroom looking for stray flecks of poop on the toilet seats. At 15 years of age, Timothy's life was a complete failure and he knew it. Timothy blamed it all on the ants. One night, a windy and rainy night where the sky was lit up in glorious ecstacy every few seconds by the bursts of lightning that shot across its expanses, Timothy stood above that same anthill. This night just happened to be the 5 year, 3 month, and 7 day anniversary of his first attack. It was, he thought, a wonderful night for revenge. Standing completely naked in the rain and armed with only a shovel Timothy cursed the ants who had ruined his life one final time and began digging. The shovel pierced the damp ground with ease, like sticking a knife into the soft and swollen gut of a homeless man. your gay for cock CHAPTER 6: ABRAHAM LINCOLN, SANTA CLAWS, AND THE REVENGE OF THE ANTS.! On that fateful day 5 years earlier, Timothy had no clue that the aunthill where he had first discovered his outlandish fecal fetish was indeed the burial site for the great president Abraham Lincoln. For two years the ants that inhabited that space prayed desperately for santa to save them from their predicament. Their prayers went unanswered. CHAPTER 7 NIEL GAIMEN AND STEVEN KING FIGHT GODZILLA Zarchary woke to the sound of his his ass hole tearing as seven lardge penises penitrated his ass hole at the same time. However theese where no oridianry penises they where floating ghost penises that mercilosly fucked his ass to no avial. However he would never be ready for what was up next. the 6 foot penis walked into the room sperm ejaculated out of its massive head all over zacary then end. Zachary then took out a shotgun and shot himself in the face. The End.